Cronicas
by Xio89
Summary: Bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo fic que contiene relatos sobre la infancia de la Estratega Lila, basada en mi fic Fire Emblem Rekka no Ken.


**Wiii! aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, en ese se relataran las aventuras de la infancia de la estratega Lila de mi otro fic Fire Emblem Rekka no Ken, espero que les guste y se diviertan mucho leyendolas. Principalmente seran historias independientes y en su mayoria con una cuota de humor.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Fire Emblem son propiedad de Nintendo. Este fanfics y los OC son propiedad de whiterose89. **

**Primera Aventura:**** Conociendo los Pegasos.**

**-¡Alysa! ¡Alysa! ¡En donde te has metido mujer! Un hombre de barba ya anciano que bestia ropas nobles caminaba por un extenso jardín apoyándose en su bastón mientras miraba de un lado a otro.**

-¡Abuelito aquí estoy! Una pequeña niña de no más de cuatro años de cabello castaño llamaba al hombre anciano desde la rama de un árbol.

-Como llegaste ahí niña por Santa Elimine, es muy peligroso baja inmediatamente hay algunas personas a quienes quiero presentarte.

-Mmm…que aburrido eres, ya voy…la niña lentamente bajo rama por rama hasta estar a suficiente altura para ser atrapada por los brazos de su abuelo.

-Mírate como estas toda despeinada, esos modales no son propios.

-Lo siento pero es que solo quería ver mejor todos los carruajes que se encuentran en la entrada, hay mucha gente en el jardín. ¿Por qué?

-Que curiosa eres si querías ver a toda esa gente solo tenías que acompañarme. Todas esas personas son importantes líderes de todo Elibe y están aquí para hablar algunos asuntos de negocios.

-¿Negocios? Baaa! Eso es muy aburrido.

-Es lógico que lo encuentres aburrido aun eres una niña pero cuando tengas suficiente edad y tengas que tomar mi lugar te darás cuenta de que no es tan aburrido.

-Mmm…si tú lo dices.

Luego de arreglar el cabello de la niña la tomo de la mano y caminaron por el jardín hasta llegar a una gran puerta de vidrio que llegaba a un salón en donde un grupo de personas los estaba esperando…

-Disculpen la tardanza pero no encontraba a mi nieta, ya saben como son los niños andan de un lado a otro sin control.

-No tiene porque preocuparse nosotros los entendemos perfectamente.

Al alzar la vista la pequeña niña pudo ver una pareja que les sonreía, era un hombre muy alto y de contextura corpulenta, además tenia el cabello y los ojos azul oscuro, tomada de su brazo había una mujer mas baja que el, delgada y de cabello corto y ondulado del mismo color que los de su esposo, pero a diferencia de este sus ojos eran cafés.

-Abuelito…

-¡Oh! Disculpen…bien permítanme que los presente esta es mi pequeña nieta Alysa de cuatro años. Alysa quiero que saludes al marques de Ositia y a su esposa ellos son los Lideres de la liga Lyciana.

-Es un placer conocerles.

-También es un placer conocerte Alysa, tu abuelo nos a hablado mucho de ti, yo y mi esposo teníamos ansias de conocerte, déjame que te presente a mis hijos; este es Uther tiene dieciséis y este de aquí es mi pequeño hijo Héctor de tan solo seis años.

-Es un placer conocerlos a ambos.

-Igualmente.

-Lo mismo digo…

De repente las trompetas que anunciaban que los líderes debían comenzar la reunión resonaron en todo el castillo, por lo que la conversación tuvo que acabar…

-Creo que ya es momento de que pasemos a la sala de reunión, me han dicho que Uther también asistirá.

-Así es, creo que ya tiene suficiente edad para comenzar a estar al tanto de los deberes de un Márquez, después de todo es el quien tendrá que reemplazarme en mi cargo cuando yo muera.

-Eso me parece bien, a mi también me hubiera agradado tener a mi otra nieta que es de la misma edad que Uther pero se encuentra visitando unos parientes, es importante que estén bien preparados para cuando tomen sus respectivos cargos…en ese caso…Alysa ¿por que tu y Héctor no van a jugar al jardín en lo que dura la sesión?

Los tres adultos junto a el joven Uther abandonaron la sala sin dar tiempo a que los pequeños niños pudiesen decir algo en su defensa, se quedaron mirando al suelo un largo rato hasta que Héctor tuvo la valentía de tomar la palabra…

-¿…Y bien…?

-¿Y bien que?

-No lo se…juguemos a algo…supongo.

-¿A que?

-Pues…no lo se tu eres la dueña de casa, tu propón algo.

-…Mmm… ¡Ya se! ¿Qué tal si jugamos a las escondidas?

-¿…las escondidas…? Creo que eso esta bien para mi, pero ¿sabes contar?

-¡Claro que se contar! Siempre juego a esto con el abuelo.

-¡En ese caso tu comienzas!

-Vamos al jardín entonces.

Ambos niños salieron al jardín corriendo hasta un gran aromo que estaba en uno de los extremos, luego de jugar un rato ambos se aburrieron.

-¿Y hora que hacemos?

-No lo se…

-¡Hey! ¿Que es eso de ahí?

-¿Mmm? Son los establos, ahí los caballeros dejan sus caballos y pegasos.

-¿Tienen pegasos? ¡Genial! Siempre e querido ver un Pegaso de cerca.

-Pero el abuelo me tiene prohibido ese lugar porque es peligro…

-¡Vamos no seas gallina! Yo cuidare que nada malo te pase, solo quiero conocerlos, volveremos en un instante. El niño de seis años le ofreció su mano esperando la respuesta de su compañera.

-Bueno…

La niña acepto su mano y se dirigieron sigilosamente hasta los establos para que ningún caballero o guardia los pudiera ver y reprender, una vez dentro Héctor estaba ampliamente sorprendido, era la primera vez en su vida que veía un Pegaso.

-¡Increíble! Así que esto es un Pegaso…

Estaba tan sorprendido con lo que sus ojos veían que ni siquiera se percato que la niña ya no estaba sujeta de su mano, en ves de eso estaba acercándose peligrosamente a uno de los caballos alados para tratar de tocarlo pero este se descontrolo y se volvió loco parándose solo en sus patas traseras dispuesto a pisarla…

-haaaaa!

-¡Cuidado!

El grito de la pequeña saco a Héctor de sus sueños y logro apartar a la niña de las patas del Pegaso en el momento justo, ambo rodaron un par de metros para terminar metidos en un fardo de pasto. Al oír el escándalo de los animales unos guardias entraron corriendo para tratar de calmarlos, aprovechando que estos estaban distraídos con los animales la pareja logro escabullirse por la entrada corriendo hasta el mismo aromo que hasta hace poco habían utilizado para jugar a las escondidas, cayeron de rodillas agotados por todo lo que corrieron para que los guardias no los pillaran…

-Ufff! No quiero volver a ver un Pegaso en toda mi vida…

-Snif, snif…buaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡Espera por favor! ¡Deja de llorar! ¡Si no dejas de llorar me vas a meter en problemas!

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

El niño peliazul caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos en la cabeza sin saber que hacer, mientras que la pequeña lloraba desconsolada sentada en el suelo…

-Que voy a hacer, que voy a hacer, ¡Por Santa Elimine si no se calla la servidumbre la va a escuchar! , que hago… ¡ya se!

El chico se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura de la niña y comenzó a buscar bajo su camisa algo, luego de unos segundos saco un pequeño collar de plata con la figura de una pequeña espada de su cuello.

-Si dejas de llorar te regalare este collar…

-Snif, snif… ¿eh?

-Eso es…mira, a que esta bonito verdad, si te calmas te lo doy.

-Realmente…

-Sep, en serio.

-Bueno…

Luego de limpiarle las lágrimas con su pañuelo el niño le puso el collar a la niña, esta le regalo una sonrisa y ambos se pusieron a reír. Al dar vuelta la pagina decidieron que estaban demasiados agotados como para seguir jugando así que regresaron a la sala, ahí se acostaron en el sillón apoyados uno en el otro donde se quedaron dormidos hasta que los adultos regresaron…


End file.
